I'll restart again
this story is by Aurychase Judy and Nick think that they have the best life possible. They are cops, they are married, they have kids.. but their life didn't finish yet to improve, even if.... * Nick Wilde * Judy Hopps/Wilde * Natalie Wilde-Hopps * Jonah Wilde-Hopps * Holly Wilde-Hopps * Conan Wilde-Hopps * Nibble Wilde-Hopps * Chief Bogo more to be added soon! It was a day like others Zootopia, well, so it seemed at the beginning. In fact, as always, there were news everywhere and anytime. Zootopia is Zootopia, nope? However, it seemed that it was a really quiet day, especially at Wilde-Hopps home. Unusually, Judy wasn't at work with Nick, something really strange. They were always quite busy, especially during the afternoon. There was always something to investigate, someone to be arrested, mysteries to solve, or at least patrol the city. And it was a good thing to don't be busy, it meant that there was no danger, or that the city was in peace. However, this little break from work was something seen from two different viewpoints. Chief Bogo decided to give a break to Judy, because of her poor free time. She wanted to spend time with her childrens and he noticed it. Nick was not less certainly, but he was more concerned about Judy, who had always given herself to her work. He was afraid she would collapse soon or later. A break? She didn't even took it when she gave birth to Nibble. Bogo knew it and decided to take advantage of that seemingly peaceful time, to leave some free holidays to his two best agents: Nick and Judy. Nick took it well, too much, he certainly wasn't a fox who dislike ectra holidays.. especially if there were no cases to deal with and if he was able to stay with his family. Judy instead ... not exactly. The news was shocking, making her wondering why take a break that sure she didn't need. Of course, stay with her family would give some relax, but she needed to work! She could not stand too far away from her duties. She had challenged the decision with Bogo, but nothing to do. There were no cases to be investigated urgently .. and if something would show up, other agents would took the cases. But Judy was a stubborn, she even proposed for any assignment, even the parking duties. Nick had to drag her away from the workplace, to take her home. It wasn't certainly a surprising thing, after all, Judy was his wife, who knew her better? She was his Carrots. And so, Judy was now on two weeks of vacation. Too much for her, but she eventually accepted them without any choice in mind. The bunny was feeding baby food to her youngest daughter, born a few months ago. She was a sweet ball of fur, with an irresistible nose. "Too!! Too!!! Here comes the train !! Open the mouth!" She tried to convince her daughter to open her mouth to eat ... something... dunno, whatever it was. Nibble swallowed the jelly. Judy stared in glad, finally after several attempts to make her eat, she'd done it??! Nope. Not at all... too soon. Within seconds, Nibble spat out everything, knocking all onto Judy's face. The small cub began to slam her paws on the seat, laughing brightly. "Nothing to do Carrots, she'll never eat that stuff! And I don't blame our poor baby! The last time I played with our little kids, they made me eat that squishy thing... and the taste didn't go away for days!" Nick chuckled, stroking the little head of Paisley in the seat, playing with a spoon. Judy grabbed a handkerchief and began to wipe her face with a smile, "If you do not shut up, I'll make eat this to you!!" She threatened him with a spoon in his hand. Nick started laughing, believing that she would never done. His wife shook her head "Poor naive.." She took the pap, put it on the spoon and as a catapult, she made it splashing into the open mouth of the fox, too busy to burst with laughter. Nick put his hands to his tongue. He was too late, he had eaten and the taste was terrible as always. It was then Judy's turn to laugh "Sly Bunny.. Dumb Fox!!" "Witty... !!!" Nick grimaced, turning on the tap and let the water run. He thrust his tongue under the jet and stood, waiting for an improvement. The door suddenly opened, slamming, revealing Holly, probably back to make a break, or so thought her parents. Her face, however, said the opposite. She had wet and flickering nose.. and big eyes full of tears. Judy ran to his daughter with a concerned look and leaned down toward her, resting her hands on her shoulders and hugging her, "What happened? What is this sad face? Where are Natalie, Jonah and Conan?" "Judy calmly with questions, leave her time to answer ..." Nick suggested her to slow down. Holly began to rub her eyes and continued to whine "B-Bullies ... A-Again them...... t-this time t-they are b-bullying ìC-Conan .... N-Natalie and J-Jonah are looking for them to s-stop all... " Judy and Nick looked the daughter with concerned look "Not again ... now Conan too." Thought the mother rabbit "Let's go Nick!" She ran to the door ready to go. But then she turned to her husband, who was busy keeping the tongue under the tap. "What's doing daddy?" Asked Holly indicating the adult fox. "Your father has just been hit by a sign of destiny ......." Then she turned to Nick "NICK COME ON!" But Holly came up to her mother, "Mom, I shouldn't told you this.. when we has been bothered by the bullies they say that we had to keep all a secret from adults.. They probably saw that I came back home and will be angry...This time they will get serious ... " And there the fury of her parents, cops parents, came on. Nick pulled away from the tap and went to Judy's side. The two came to the door and opened it "Stay here and don't go out! Please look after Paisley please!" Exclaimed both. Holly nodded, only to see mom and dad disappear behind the door, just slammed. It was better not to discuss with the two of them, especially if angry or if someone did something to their children. The parents rushed to the place where usually the bullies could easily hide: the park. Animals, greeted them, but the two responded only with head nods. They were too taken from the rush to respond. Why so much animals to say hi? Well, they were the two most famous cops in Zootopia. They became even more popular after their marriage, after all, rarely someone saw a similar bond between two different species.. especially between a fox and a bunny. It did not take long to arrive at their destination, they decided to split up to patrol the park, which was quite large, so it would take just a couple of minutes to find their children. "Carrots, I'm going to look into hidden areas of the trees and the bushes, you look around here!" Nick suggested this option, because he knew where bullies could hide, especially to avoid the public. Judy nodded and everyone went for the respective road. Meanwhile ... .. somewhere, hidden in the bushes and trees ... .. "Thats enough! Stop it! We never looked for trouble, or caused some to you! Why you have to treat us like this? "Jonah and Natalie were standing in a defensive position, in front of their little brother who was lying under a tree, his hands on his stomach and his head resting on the ground. In front of them were two prey and predator. A deer, an elephant and a lion, all more or less about 9-10 years old. "Because we have fun!" Admitted the elephant. Jonah frowned "Nice way to have fun!" he criticized sarcastically. "I do not think you can complain! After all, you two were the first, then Holly and now obviously is his turn to learn something!" The lion declared approaching with his claws ready to use and chuckling evilly" Obviously in a few years will be your lil sis turn!" Natalie then wasn't able anymore to control herself. She threw herself against the bully, knocking him to the ground. She wished to keep calm and avoid that Conan would suffer more, but for her was difficult to hear such horrible things. "We have no faults! Leave us alone!" The deer gave a boost to Natalie, who ended up against Jonah, dropping both with legs in the air, while the elephant approached Conan, and grabbed him by the collar with his trunk. The little cub didn't have the possibility resist, he had several bruises. "STOP!!" Jonah and Natalie shouted, trying to stop them, but the deer stopped in their way. The lion came slowly, slowly, with his fists ready to strike "If you have to blame someone, blame your parents, who have gave birth to a scrawl half fox and half bunny like you!" He got ready to hit but his fist never got to sign. An hand blocked him, before it was too late. The cub looked up, to see the face of a furious Nick. "Would you repeat that?" Nick asked quietly, but chilling. He lowered the lion cub arm and then pulled his face to the one of the bully, shocking him with his look. "Then?" "I-I..." He murmured sweating "I won't do it again!!!!" Concluded running away, followed also by the deer. The fox then turned a look to the elephant who was holding Conan. The bully immediately left his grip and slipped away in a hurry. Natalie and Jonah got up immediately and with their father ran toward Conan "You okay?" asked Nick hugging the little whimpering cub "Quiet, it's all over!" Then he turned his gaze on Jonah and Natalie, without saying any word he nodded gratefully. The two older kids smiled, embracing the father's leg. Nick then took out his phone and called the number of Judy, who was still searching for her children. Judy suddenly saw some kids of different species run away, she was not sure what they were doing, but was something that intrigued her. Suddently her phone started ringing isnide her pocket, she stretched her hands and grabbed her smartphone. She then looked at the screen and saw that was her husband Nick. She opened the videocall and answered. "Nick? What happens? You found them? "Judy asked worried. Nick nodded "Yes, luckily I arrived before it was too late .." "Wait, you mean? Has something happened? " "No need to to tell you with phone, I see you in the distance" Judy looked up and saw Nick waving his paw in the air. Seeing this, she closed the call and ran to the fox. "What's happened?!" She asked concerned, taking Conan into arm "Hooney, who did this to you?!" "It was those three bullies who ran away! The lion, the elephant and deer. You seen them, right? "Nick said, scratching his head and began to walk. "I did not think that were them.... I hope you have scolded them as it should be! "Judy certainly would have liked to name a four to those impertinent. "Not it wasn't necessary, they run away. However is time to go home to rest" She said, turning to her son, who was into his mother's arms, with his arms wrapped around the neck of the bunny, who was hugging him. Judy nodded, stroking her kid's head, who was speechless and traumatized. "Calm down hooney, Now is all ok! Tehy won't bother you anymore" She cuddled lovingly him, as she walked home, flanked by Nick, Natalie and Jonah. Work in progress.. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Next gen Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon stories Category:Aurychase's stories Category:A new character debuts in this story Category:Fanfics Category:Story